


The Boy Left Behind (Abandoned)

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Ancient Rituals, BAMF Harry Potter, Confident Harry Potter, Death, Gen, Goblin Etiquette, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Grey Harry Potter, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry grew up on the streets, Magic Rituals, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Permanent Injury, Self-reliant Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, True Friendship, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Etiquette, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Wizengamot, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Hadrian gets thrown out by the Dursleys at age four. He is found by an old wizard and raised on the streets of Knockturn Alley. Is the wizarding world ready for the boy they left behind.
Relationships: Tags will be added as they appear - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 266
Collections: Harry has Superpowers





	The Boy Left Behind (Abandoned)

“Potter, Harry”

Severus looked up from his conversation he was having with Quirrell. This was the first child to catch his interest, other than the few who had gone to his house. Lily’s only child, but also the spawn of the detested Potter. Severus heard gasps coming from the student population and even a few from the head table. Did they really worship the spoiled brat so much. Finally, his gaze settled on the boy moving slowly up the center aisle. He nearly fell out of his chair in shock at the child before him.

The reason the boy walked so slowly was that he walked with a pronounced limp. Despite this, Potter was holding himself up straight and confident. Severus was appalled as his eyes travelled upward. The boy's left sleeve was sewn shut at the elbow, where his arm came to an end. As Severus settled on the boy’s face he noticed several things. First, there was no cute lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Instead there was a web of scar tissue leading from above the right eye, down to his throat on the left side. Second, the boy had his hair cut extremely short, shorter than most wizards kept their hair. This revealed even more scars, seemingly made by blades or claws. Lastly, Severus noticed Harry’s eyes. They literally glowed with the power radiating from the boy. This eleven year old was putting off enough magical presence, he felt pressed back in his chair and many students were gaping in awe.

“Perhaps you might pull back your magic, my dear boy” Of course, Albus would try to reign in the boy.

There was a flair of even greater power, before it nearly vanished completely. “That is Heir Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Le Fay to you Headmaster. The rest of you may address me as Heir Potter, unless given permission from me to use my first name which isn’t Harry. Fail to be respectful, and see how far that gets you. Now, shall we continue with the sorting?”

The silence in the room was oppressive. Heir Potter took the last few steps toward the stool and sat on the old thing gracefully. He looked up at Professor McGonagall expectantly. He raised an eyebrow, which seemed to shock the usually stoic Scottish woman. Shaking herself she placed the hat down on his head. It took mere moments for it to utter a single word.

“Slytherin”

**~7 years earlier~**

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FILTHY FREAK AND DON’T YOU EVER COME BACK.”

The first thing Freak ever remembered was being ordered to make breakfast. The second thing was bouncing across the pavement as the giant man threw him out of the house for burning said breakfast. Then all he remembered was pain, cold, and walking for hours. Eventually he got hungry, but what was he going to eat?

“Hey runt. What are you doing here all alone?”

Freak startled and stared up at the source of the booming voice. He was frightened and fell over tears coming to his eyes and starting to fall.

“Come now, no need for tears, Ol’ Jenson don’t mean ya no harm. Have you got anybody, anyplace to call home little one?”

Freak swiped his sleeve over his eyes. He could see that the man had kind eyes that were genuine. Something inside told him to go with this stranger and he decided to trust it. He shook his head and pointed at the older man. “Jus’ you.” The man offered a hand and Freak took it. With a twist and a very uncomfortable feeling in his stomach they disappeared with a crack. They reappeared inside a room, and Freak immediately retched all over the floor. He shrunk back afraid that he was going to be hit.

“Ha ha, seems you’ve ne’er apparated, hav’ you little one? No cowering from me. You’ll ne’er survive Nocturne like dat. Stand tall and show nothing but confidence. Ne’er show fear, pain, or sadness, they can use it against you. Be careful who you trust, and who you show happiness in front of. I can sense magic in you, so I will train you. Maybe your family set you up for Hogwarts, though it is several years till you will know. Now, I bet ya hungry. Let’s see what there is to eat.”

**~4 years later~**

“Jenson, hang in there old man.” Silas turned back to the group that had him and Jenson surrounded. “What was that for? He told you, we don’t have anything worth taking.”

“Don’t give me that pipsqueak. You were carrying groceries. So you had that and the money to buy them. That’s more than we got.”

“That was all our money, and all our groceries for the rest of the month. I won’t let you take it.”

Silas didn’t pause. He threw his first knife at the leader of the group, hitting the teen in the throat. Then, he pulled two more knives and dove at the closest youth from the gang. He seemed to have surprised them with his actions. Soon it was a flurry of dodging and slashing. He heard Jenson incanting a few spells when suddenly he felt a sting in his left arm. Silas stared down in shock as he lost all feeling below his elbow. It took a moment to register that his lower arm was now on the ground and not attached anymore. He felt his world going dark just as Jenson picked him up.

Silas woke up some time later. Looking around he gave a gasp as he remembered the events from before. He raised his arm up, only to choke back sobs as he saw the stump that was left of his arm. Silas called out for Jenson, scared by the silence that answered him. Gathering his strength he pulled himself from bed and stumbled into the main room of their small flat. What he found, dropped him to his knees. There on the couch, blood soaking into the cushions was Ol’ Jenson. The old man had saved Silas, but had fallen to his own wounds. Now Silas had no one. He would survive though, he had to.

**~July 1991~**

Silas stared down at the envelope in his hands. He knew Silas was just the name Jenson had given him, but he had never expected this. Harry Potter, that was his name. Guess it was time to put into action the plan Jenson had discussed with him. Time to head to Gringotts, if he really was Harry Potter, someone had a lot to answer for.

An hour later saw Silas standing in the grand entrance of the Goblin nation. He had made sure to dress more to Goblin taste than wix. His hair was buzzed short and his robes were sleeveless to show off his scars. He approached an open teller and waited to be addressed. The Goblin peered at him obviously expecting the usual disrespect from wix. Silas merely bowed his head and bared his teeth as Jenson had taught him. After a few more minutes of silence, the Goblin gave a grin in return. 

“Well met wizard, how may Gringotts help you today.”

“Well met Master Teller. I received my Hogwarts letter today. I have been living in Nocturne as Silas. However, my letter was addressed to Harry Potter. If that is indeed who I am, I fear a great injustice has been done to me. I would like to confirm my identity, claim what I can, get an accounting of any vaults I may have, and become emancipated from whatever guardians have failed me.”

At the end of the day, Silas was very satisfied. His true name was Hadrian Potter. He was heir to five ancient families, which he could take the Lordships of when he turned fifteen. He was emancipated, and had several properties to choose from for his home. Hadrian had declined a full healing ritual from the goblins. They had healed his leg and removed some sort of curse from his scar. He still walked with a limp. It would be best if people underestimated him, at least physically. He had every intention of letting Hogwarts feel at least some level of his power. Now it was time to go shopping. Then it was time to study and plan.


End file.
